User Guide for the Vergil Unit
by MoonlitLuna
Summary: Not into purchasing a Dante or Nero unit? Don't worry, our Vergil Unit's have finally come into shelves for your convenience. You won't regret purchasing your newest guardian... or companion. From both the original Devil May Cry universe and the DmC universe! - Wish-I-Had-One-Corporation (Not an actual advertisement. Sorry to burst that bubble.)


_You are more than welcomed to scream out FREAKING FINALLY at me. It's been years since my last User Guide and I barely managed to pull this out of my barely coherent mind._

-x-X-x-

User Guides for the Vergil Model

-x-X-x-

Thank you for ordering the Vergil Unit from Wish-I-Had-One Corporation. We are pleased to announce our recent addition of Vergil models to the line now available to the public market.

We at Wish-I-Had-One Corporation do not take any responsibilities for any harm or deaths to both the Vergil Unit and the owner.

-x-X-x-

To wake your Vergil Unit

-Prepare a meal

-Play the radio

-Softly speak to the Vergil Unit

WARNING: Unlike other units, Vergil units do not respond well to sudden noises, movements or any attempts of swooning.

-x-X-x-

To determine whether you have a Vergil unit, please check for the following:

-Lean muscular figure

-Blue eyes

-Blue and black clothing

-Hair is pulled back

If they do not match the unit you currently possess, you may have received a Dante or a Nero unit by mistake. Please return the dormant Vergil units as soon as possible.

If the unit does awake, we are sorry to announce that you must purchase another Vergil unit at your discretion.

-x-X-x-

Each Vergil unit is packaged carefully to prevent any unintentional damage from our facilities to your residence.

Each Vergil unit is packed with:

-One long blue velvet coat

-One pair of black dress pants

-One pair of leather boots

-One Yamato (a katana)

If you desire, you may purchase more melee weaponry from our catalogs provided with your package. You may also purchase civilian clothing (must have some blue). However due to Vergil unit's notoriety, international laws have forbade us from selling multiples of the same weapons to the same Vergil unit.

We would like to apologize for this inconvenience.

-x-X-x-

Versions

-Version 1 (Devil May Cry 3)

-Version 2(DmC/New!)

-x-X-x-

Modes

Each Vergil unit is versatile in learning new modes. We have prepared a special edition of Vergil units ready for sale, however they haven't been selling well as previous customers have complained of similar reactions between the two.

-Yaoi (specialized order)

-Non-Yaoi (standard)

-x-X-x-

Behaviors

Although there are considerable less versions of Vergil units to Dante units, both Vergil units are two completely personalities.

Differences are:

Version 1: Cold, distant and sarcastic look in their surroundings.

Version 2: Agreeable, protective and convincing to their owners.

Both units are logic-oriented and determined. However they do not respond well to family members or strangers, be warned that a Vergil unit may treat unwelcome visitors with suspicion.

When it comes to demon slaying, Vergil units do keep modest amounts of damage in the region but do beware of those who encounter and aggressively react to a Vergil unit as we cannot guarantee their safety.

-x-X-x-

Dante model- Version 1 unit will treat Version 1-3 with mock surprise and may instigate a battle to test his brother's power limit. They are unfamiliar with Version 4 Dante and may find insult in their behavior to them. Version 2 Vergil will treat Version 4 Dante with friendly approach and discussion of personal family matters, despite Version 4 Dante's reluctance. However they will not recognize the first three versions of Dante and be uncertain of how to approach such wild models.

WARNING: We cannot guarantee both version of Vergil models' safety when they encounter a different version of Dante model. Be prepared for injury and highly unlikely case of death in either party.

Trish Model: Version 1 will always treat Trish models with disdain and disgust after they misrecognize Trish models. Version 2 may find Trish models to be enjoyable to speak with personal goals.

BEWARE: Do not forcefully put a Trish model and Version 1 Vergil together in the same room for an extended period of time. It may result in the Trish model's injury or death by Yamato and Phantom Swords.

Lady Model: Lady models will not like Version 1 or 2 Vergil models as they always politely reference her true name in politeness. Version 1 Vergil may choose to ignore Lady models if they are not in their goal's path. Version 2 Vergil model my try to speak with Lady models should she be in a good mood.

CAUTION: Leaving a Vergil model with a Lady model may cause explosive as well as bullet damage and fires to the surrounding area due to Lady's short temper. We suggest keeping both models away from each other.

-x-X-x-

Daily necessities can be handled by both Vergil models as they are used to being independent and nomadic. Should you personally volunteer to assist with their needs here are the suggestions the scientists at Wish-I-Had-One Corporation have officially put together.

Feeding- Vergil units do not need constant surveillance in this matter as they normally find quiet meals elsewhere. What we do suggest is keeping pizza and strawberries out of the menu should you decide to prepare food for them.

Cleaning- Vergil units to keep themselves clean, but will not object to any assistance. Vergil units are tidy individuals but they may appreciate assistance in maintaining a spotless visage in both home and personal appearance despite Version 1's reluctance to admit any contentment.

Physical- Vergil units do get restless if they do not meet the minimum requirements of physical exercise. They prefer isolated areas and privacy during training.

Sleep- Vergil units may have been rumored to "never sleep" but our scientists have proven that rumor false. Often Vergil units can be spotted dozing off should they have the chance to rest. Full-blown sleep is something no owner should interrupt for any reason other than joining the dozing swordsman. Should you rudely wake him or irritate him enough, we suggest having the ambulance on speed dial to treat a sword blade sized hole as soon as possible.

-x-X-x-

Trouble-shooting

Q: My Vergil unit keeps mumbling and searching libraries for books he won't admit to me! What's wrong with him!

A: You may have purchased a Version 1 Vergil unit and he may be in the process of reviving Temen-ni-gru. There should be no concerns over this as we have evidence that the tower did indeed rise and fall years ago. Certain individuals will put an end to your Vergil's schemes. We suggest deflecting his interest in such matters and get him to plot something else.

Q: My Vergil unit refuses to let me go out alone and insists that I should remain at his side so he can keep watch over me. At first I thought it was cute until I discovered it was borderline obsessive as to how protective he is of me! How do I get him to stop?

A: Unfortunately we don't have much of an answer for Version 2 Vergil unit's behavior. As a nephilim, he sees that humans are sheep who need a shepherd to guide them. The most we can say about addressing this issue is to deflect his attention to individuals worse off than you and convince him that they are pitiful lambs waiting for their rightful ruler to ease them on the pasture of peace.

Q: I notice my Vergil unit may have a hidden personality. On one side of the coin, he remains a stoic guardian and honorable man. On the other, he leans in and becomes passionate and insatiable beast. However when I do confront him the next day about it, he's taken aback and denies these "accusations" in his words! How do I get him to be honest of how he feels for me? Isn't there anything I can do?

A: More than likely it's not your Vergil unit acting out of character but it may be a Dante unit who may be visiting you while your Vergil unit is out. We have noted that Vergil does have a drive, but it's not apparent and he does not flaunt his accessories. Dante units may know their Vergil counterparts well enough and may temporarily impersonate him to achieve their goals. Whether you reveal that fact to your Vergil unit is up to you.

-x-X-x-

We at Wish-I-Had-One Corporation wish you the best with your new Vergil unit. If you have any questions please be free to call 1-880-XXX-XXX-XXXX.

-x-X-x-

_Anyways, it finally came out and now I can talk about it. Though I have to say I did see the trailer for Vergil in Devil May Cry 4... Excited for it, but I stand by what I think at the moment._

_Right, I think of Vergil as mellow as a person and cool as a cucumber. So he's not exciting compared to his twin Dante. While both Vergils are power-hungry, they do so for different reasons and by other ways._

_There may be complaints as to why Nelo Angelo isn't on the trouble-shooting. Nelo Angelo is a product of Mundus' brainwashing and therefore he really isn't Vergil until he challenges Dante to the death at the last battle of Devil May Cry. Plus Mundus never liked humans in the first place, he probably would order his new puppet to kill off the owner before they could send out a trouble-shoot request and hunt down the real Dante in cruel revenge as a reminder of how he killed his own real brother years ago._

_Are they clones? I don't really think so. I think they're just replicas of the actual people in an alternate dimension of whether they died or not. Dante and Nero may be weirded out if they met their mass-produced counterparts if not pick a fight to the death. Trish and Lady may find their replicas to be amusing and charming as they all harrass the real Dante (evil, but then again if an episode aired as to such a situation happened I will watch it for pure entertainment value)._

_Can the Vergil replicas replace the Vergil who died in the Devil May Cry (not DmC) universe? They might if they have a strong enough will and strength. I can't discount that._

_Anyway, I would like to thank everybody who read this User Guide. Whether you were the one waiting FOUR-EV-URS or just new, I'm glad you took the time to look through this. I swear, I'll try to bring Lady and Trish models soon. I'll do my best not to take a year for it._


End file.
